Of Opposing Methods
by Zach of death
Summary: It is two years after the Human-Cornerian alliance begins, Star Fox is ordered to work with a Human Mercenary team whose methods are far different from Star fox's. T for violence, some gore, and swearing. First chapter is only a timeline of events leading up to the story, the real story will begin on chapter 2, no flames please. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

2027- First manned mission to mars is initiated and returns a success

2059- Plasma engines developed, allowing for more powerful efficiency than ever before, space travel and subsequent colonization expand

2060- Due to terrible economic stress, the United Nations becomes the ultimate power over its members

2081- All nations on earth and her colonies on Mars, the Jovian moons, and space platforms fall under the new Earth Imperial Unity (E.I.U.) jurisdiction, this faces much opposition

2083- Shielding developed for defense against interstellar objects, and soon is applied as anti- missile shielding.

2084- Cryostasis perfected, allowing for colonization outside the Solar system.

2092- Martian rebels attack the E.I.U. Mars headquarters, dissidents on several other colonies are inspired and violence and rebellions spread across the Jovian moons later that year. The E.I.U. deploys Imperial marines to stop the rebellions, in response; the Free Colonial Resistance (F.C.R.) hires armed mercenary teams to hold off government troops.

2093- E.I.U. outlaws mercenaries as a way to combat their influence, this does next to nothing. The same year, rail-gun weapon systems are placed aboard war ships, almost tripling their attack power, small fighters are still reliant on guided missiles and heating lasers.

2094- First out of system colony establishes itself on the watery planet of Maria, after eight years of Cryostasis.

2105- Mars is retaken, along with every one of the Jovian moons; final battle begins on the Rostov space station orbiting Charon. This ends in an E.I.U. victory and the rebellion is crushed.

2107- Warp travel utilizing forced worm-holes is completed and aid is given to the dying settlers of Maria. Warp travel speed reduces travel times by over 30,000,000%

2117- Unknown radio signals are picked up near the North Star space station; these are quickly dismissed by intelligence agencies.

2119- An unknown ship enters Saturn space and is surrounded by the imperial Navy. After being boarded by special ops teams, the occupants are given to the imperial science corps for identification and for an attempt to decipher their language.

2120- The language of the aliens is deciphered by leading anthropologists and they are soon allowed to leave on their ship, three months later hundreds of the alien ships are detected in Neptune space, this leads to a standoff between the new arrivals and the imperial navy. The situation is defused between a translated negotiation between the E.I.U. and the Cornerian Empire

2121- The E.I.U. was unable to resist political pressure and the meeting between the two races was made public, this resulted in riots on all corners of the Empire.

2124- The F.C.R. is re-formed and attacks the main governments building in Rome, thousands die from the nerve-gas attacks and the F.C.R. takes full responsibility. An oppressive anti-terrorism bill diverts 75% of all taxes to military operations.

2126- The war has its bloodiest battle on Titan, resulting in a combined casualty count of over seven million people, Moral is at an all time low, the Cornerians offer to help but are declined.

2130- The second rebellion ends when the Abram space station over Uranus, which was the main rebel headquarters, is annihilated in a nuclear strike, there are no survivors. The F.C.R. surrenders one week later.

2131- E.I.U. turns its attention back to home; poverty and crime are in every city on Earth and Mars. Corneria offers to open borders to immigration it is accepted and thousands flee there as government troops impose martial law over the Empire.

2145- The Cornerians and Humans agree to an open borders and free-trade pact, this solidifies the relationship, the Cornerians soon adopt the main human language: English, due to its alleged simplicity compared to Cornerian. Although the two governments constantly bicker on policies such as ground warfare and mercenary contracting.

( )

This chapter is just setting the stage and giving you a timeline of what has happened before the story begins, I hope you guys like my idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Fox floated lazily through Lylat space when it was contacted by an unknown signal, a humanoid figure was darkened and blotted out, making the person unrecognizable. The Star Fox team of Fox, Slippy, Falco, Peppy, and Krystal stood with apprehension; it had been two years since the Human-Cornerian accords and three since the Aparoid invasion. In addition to the few thousand human trades' men and immigrants that had fled from the Earth Imperial Unity's brutal crackdowns, the Cornerians had the monstrous task of rebuilding in the wake of the Aparoids. The Military had had its hands full and rarely called upon Star Fox for missions in the past year, so this was a welcome occurrence.

"Star Fox team reporting" said Fox as the hidden person appeared on the screen.

"Star Fox, the legendary Mercenaries. It is an honor to lay eyes upon you" the voice was electronically distorted and un-identifiable. "But formalities can wait, as you have probably assumed I do have a contract for you. But this is no ordinary assignment the details are too sensitive to be discussed here, and you will need help, that of which I have hired."

"What sort of help do you mean?" Peppy asked with a bit of worry.

"Forget who's helping, what's the pay?" Falco stated in an arrogant manner.

"The pay will be 5,000,000 Imperial marks, which translates to 2,500,000 Cornerian credits."

Everyone's face lit up, they could buy a fleet with that kind of money.

"Do not think this will be easy, I will be sending you on a series of high risk missions, in both Imperial and Cornerian space, this would normally require hundreds of regular troops, but it is not in my power to do that, therefore I have hired yourselves and the best Human mercenary team I could find, The Red Claws."

"Hold on, you said a human team correct, I thought the mercenary business was outlawed in Human territory?" Fox asked in slight confusion.

"The Ferazi protocols are still in effect, that is correct but, there are thousands of teams out there anyway. And I personally doubt police or even standard military would try to apprehend or take out this bunch." The unknown chuckled as he said this.

The team shuddered for a second at this, for it was common knowledge that the human military, although weaker then the Cornerians in air and space combat, was a force to be reckoned with on the ground. This was a result of most Cornerian battles taking place in space or in the air, as a result their soldiers, who 85 percent of which were pilots, were by definition much less disciplined than the Imperial military which mostly battled on foot. Many Cornerians including a certain avian member of the team, viewed humans as barbaric due to this and the fact that human ground forces still used solid projectile weapons, which were considered inhumane and primitive by most Cornerians. But this was a mercenary team; they might be much more brutal.

"Do you have any information on these people" Krystal asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I have already sent it to you it should have everything you need to know, I have also sent you the coordinates you must go to in order to meet your "Co-workers", do you accept the contract?"

"Yes, but before you cut off, who are you?" Fox said, sealing the deal.

"Just call me, the "Messenger"" the figure said as he signed off.

( )

It was later when Fox looked at the files, inside the first picture was of a pale blue eyed face it's only blemish being a wild tribal tattoo on the middle of his forehead, which his shaved white hair did nothing to cover.

Name: Vladimir Anderson

Callsign: Vampire

Former occupation: Imperial Marine officer, Dishonorable discharge.

Age: 27

Birth place: New Moscow, Charon.

Skills: Leadership, close-mid range combat, trained in interrogation, advanced special operations training, speaks three human languages.

Bio: Vladimir grew up in a prestigious Military family and attended the David's Military academy on Mars; he soon rose through the ranks of the Imperial Marines and was a Captain when he was dishonorably discharged for classified events. He is the team leader.

The next one was of a female; she had relatively pale skin like Vladimir, but had long black hair and had a long scar running from her forehead to down to her chin.

Name: Nikita Voyabel

Callsign: Niki

Former occupation: Imperial marine Sergeant, Deserted

Birthplace: Ivangorod, Russia, Earth.

Age: 26

Skills: mid-long range combat, trained in advanced field medicine, speaks two human languages and fluent cornerian, information gathering.

Bio: Nikita was born to poor parents and lived on the brutal streets of Ivangorod until she was arrested for theft, to avoid prison and get money for her family she joined he Imperial Marine sniper corps, she had an affair with Vladimir Anderson and when he was discharged she deserted to go with him when he started his mercenary group. She is Vladimir's fiancé and right hand, but is wanted for deserting the military, which will result in her execution if captured.

Fox grimaced as he read that last part, her status as a deserter could be a hindrance while doing operations in Human space.

The next file contained a picture of a young and spunky looking human male, the right side of his face had grease and oil stains, so Fox assumed he was a mechanic or engineer, he could be a help to Slippy, who was still learning human mechanics, and otherwise he had light brown hair and very tan skin with a small goatee on his chin.

Name: Richard Johnson

Callsign: Grease

Former occupation: engineer and inventor, occasional mafia runner.

Birthplace: New Boston, Mars.

Age: 19

Skills: Fast runner, four PhDs in engineering, very strategic, highly intelligent, and close-mid range combat.

Bio: Richard "Grease" Johnson grew up the youngest of eight siblings in a middle class New Boston neighborhood on Mars. After being expelled from college for a prank involving a toilet, C4, and the girl's locker room. He lived in poverty until he became involved in the Martian Mafia as a drug runner. Vladimir, who had a contract with the mob at the time, saved him from an E.I.U. crackdown and in return, Richard joined the team as a mechanic, he is still the newest member.

Fox smiled, he seemed like a good counterpart for Slippy and sounded like he could come up with an easy solution to hard problems.

The file after was one of particular interest, an ace pilot. He looked very much like Richard except his eyes were a bright green and his hair looked like it was dyed blood red and was very long.

Name: William Johnson

Callsign: Lightning

Former occupation: Imperial Navy pilot, dishonorable discharge.

Birthplace: New Boston, Mars

Age: 25

Skills: Ace pilot of F-270 Razors, mid range combat, fast runner.

Bio: The oldest brother of Richard Johnson, he joined the Imperial Navy as a pilot and soon became an ace. Unfortunately while on an anti-pirate operation on Venus, he disobeyed orders in order to save a squad-mate, this resulted in the mission being a failure and the loss of a heavy cruiser. As a result of this he was dishonorably discharged. He was soon found by Vladimir, drunk and desperate, and became the team's ace pilot; he was also a factor in his younger brother joining too.

Fox was somewhat relived; if they had a counter-part to Falco they wouldn't have as much pressure on Falco for air support, but at the same time could breed problems, as Falco had a very intolerant attitude towards humans, and since he and William would most likely be working together. He shuddered to think of the problems that might cause.

This particular file bugged him; mostly because of the crazed smile this blue eyed and blond human possessed, although the picture was only a mugshot Fox could tell the human was heavily muscled and most likely very tall.

Name: Bjorn Vinter

Callsign: Viking

Former occupation: Imperial Marine demolition specialist.

Birthplace: Thor space station over Neptune.

Age: 30

Skills: heavy weapons, explosives, all combat ranges, trained in boxing.

Bio: Not much is known about Bjorn; all that is known is that he was a marine demolition expert. He was discharged after failing a psychological exam. For three years he was a bouncer at a small bar on the Louis space station near mercury, he quit that job and joined the Red Claws.

The last file had no picture in it. Only a few snippets of information were inside.

Name: Bataar Dahal

Callsign: Warrior

Former occupation: unknown

Birthplace: Mongolia, Earth

Age: unknown

Skills: CQC, supposedly is a master of five human martial arts, speaks two human languages.

Bio: living off the grid until recently, almost nothing is known about Bataar. His role on the team is the close quarter specialist; it is not known how Vladimir found him.

Now Fox was intrigued, this character seemed very mysterious, he hoped they would get along when they finally meet.

( )

Krystal was sitting on the bridge of the Great Fox when ROB announced that another contact had entered within radar range. She stood up and looked out the large window. A ship about the same size as the Great Fox appeared on the starboard side and she could just make out a red claw and the ships name stenciled in red: The Fury.

( )

Author's note: its finally, you now have some basic information on the human team, and you also know what the main mission is, isn't it just magical!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal called the rest of the team up to the bridge just as a transmission came up on screen. Fox clicked the button to answer the call, a pale blue-eyed face popped up on camera.

"You must be Vladimir." Fox said.

"Yes I am, you must be Fox McCloud" Vladimir glanced at the rest of the team "I already know who you all are, more formal introductions can wait, more to the point I invite you aboard the Fury. I believe we should examine the files The Messenger gave us more closely." Vladimir spoke with his refined tongue.

"We would be honored" Peppy answered quickly to suppress any objections.

"Good, the hanger is open; I look forward to your presence." Came the reply before the connection was terminated.

Falco looked very irked at the idea of coming on a human ship and as the team proceeded towards the shuttle Fox turned to the avian: "Falco I know how you feel about humans, but I must ask you for the sake of this job you will have to stow it, understand?"

Falco said nothing and walked up the ramp into the shuttle the team had purchased after the Aparoid war. Falco grabbed the control stick and flew out from the Great Fox and towards the Fury's hangar. Fox turned towards the rest of the team: " Now I want everybody to follow my lead, I'm not sure I entirely trust the Red Claws, so I want everyone to stay close and not touch anything, Slippy, so I ask all of you to respect the way they do things."

The shuttle touched down on an open landing pad and the Cornerians exited the shuttle. The hanger was large and almost seemed like a vehicle depot, considering the amount of jeeps and tanks that cluttered the area, the only ships they saw were six F-270 Razors that looked to be heavily modified and a large shuttle. There couldn't see anyone until they heard the crash of a dropped wrench and the shout of "God dammit!" Fox looked more closely at the human shuttle and saw a pair of legs sticking out from under it.

He proceeded over and nudged the human's foot with his boot and the human proceeded to push himself out, the human looked at them for a minute before realizing who they were and removing two earbuds from his ears, Fox looked at him for and recognized him as Richard, the mechanic, he looked the same as in the picture but he must have since removed his goatee as he was clean shaven now.

"So you guys must be star fox, the names Richard but just call me Grease." He said in a thick Boston accent as he held out his hand. Fox shook his hand and said: "Nice to meet you, where do we go next?"

Grease pointed to a door marked "Armory" and said "Go through the armory and into the door at the other end, then go right, and then go up the elevator." His directions made Fox thankful he and the entire team had learned English, and they proceeded through the door. The walls were lined with weapons of every kind, he shuddered at the shelves marked "Melee weapons" Cornerians viewed melee weapons as barbaric but the human military thought far different.

The armory was huge, and as they passed a firing range they heard a whoosh and maniacal laughter and felt a rush of heat. They all turned to the commotion; Fox saw who he knew to be Bjorn using a flamethrower to destroy a group of ballistic gel dummies. "So you must be Bjorn." Fox said as the massive man turned to them, the Cornerians then saw that just tall and big was an understatement, Bjorn looked to be at least seven feet tall and had had biceps the size of Slippy's head.

"Why hello little fox, Vladimir told me we would be working with you" He said with a thick Norse accent. He sounded fierce and maniacal, but Krystal could sense a hugely protective and kind-hearted spirit, but with a bit of madness mixed in.

"I have never seen a weapon a terrifying as that." She stated bluntly.

Bjorn looked at her, but that madness was back in his mind "Then it is doing its job, haha, if this was real, any survivors would run away like scared children!"

Fox decided to move on and they proceeded through the door, turned right, and found themselves at the elevator, standing next to it was a person Fox did not recognize. The man twirled a knife in his hand, and he looked into Fox's eyes.

"So, you are the Star fox team, I've heard much about you." The man said as he lifted his head, "I am Bataar Dahal, CQB specialist for the Red Claws."

"Well met" Fox saw that the man was older, probably in his early fifties; he had dark skin and beady eyes, and on his face was a fu manchu moustache. "Go on up the elevator, the other three are waiting for you." He said with a slight smile.

When the team was in the elevator, it suddenly hit the team, they way they had been meeting the team was planned, Vladimir most likely wanted to show they were not to be trifled with.

( )

Up on the bridge Vladimir, Nikita, and William waited for the Star Fox team to arrive, Vladimir looked to Nikita and said "V etom plane vasha byla ochenʹ mudraya , lyubovʹ moya. Skoreye vsego, zapugal ikh dostatochno, chtoby predotvratitʹ lyuboye predatelʹstvo. (That plan of yours was very wise, my love. It most likely has intimidated them enough to prevent any betrayals.)" He crooned in Russian.

"Spasibo, Vladimir, no teper' dumayu, chto eto, vozmozhno, byli nuzhny, Cornerians ochen' doveritel'nyye i chestnyye lyudi." (Thank you Vladimir, but now think it may have been unnecessary, Cornerians are very trusting and honorable people.) Came the reply as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Uh Lovebirds, I don't speak Russian, and our coworkers are coming up the elevator right now" said William in an awkward manner.

It was then when the elevator doors opened and the Star Fox team stepped onto the bridge, Fox was the first to speak: "Finally we meet in person." Vladimir and Fox looked into each others eyes, sizing each other up, after about five seconds Peppy asked "why did you need our files?"

Nikita spoke this time "We found that our profiles on you contained half of a data code, it is only logical that you would have the other half."

"Why would there be a code?" Falco snorted.

William looked at him with distaste "What's with you?"

"Ignore him" Slippy quickly responded, and they got back to business.

"I think that "the Messenger" has our first assignment encoded in it." Vladimir said flatly.

( )

Author's note: eh been a while, had some writer's block, so enjoy.


End file.
